


Right on Time and Out of Nowhere

by maxbegone



Series: Schitt's Creek ficlets [6]
Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Best Friends, Ficlet, Fluff, Friendship, Past David/Stevie, Platonic Soulmates, Post-Canon, Soulmates, Stevie is a good friend, Summer, Tipsy Friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:08:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25097410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maxbegone/pseuds/maxbegone
Summary: "David, shut up." Stevie kicks at him. "Are you drunk?""Honestly, no." He adjusts his sunglasses and squints at her through them, shaking his almost empty can of hard lemonade. "Not even close. This stuff only has like...five percent alcohol."--On a hot summer day, David appreciates his best friend. Even if she is being an absolute troll.Or, David and Stevie are platonic soulmates.
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose, Stevie Budd & David Rose
Series: Schitt's Creek ficlets [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1684510
Comments: 13
Kudos: 116





	Right on Time and Out of Nowhere

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, I don't know where this came from but I'm proud of it! 
> 
> Title from Right on Time by Dawes.

"I really hope you put sunscreen on."

"I did."

"I'm just saying because you're--"

"Pale, David. I know."

"Sometimes I think you might be paler than Patrick."

"Really, now?"

"Yep...I like that bathing suit."

"Aw, I was hoping I would get your approval!"

David hums, gesturing vaguely to the crown of his head. "The visor makes sense."

"David, shut up." Stevie kicks at him. "Are you drunk?"

"Honestly, no." He adjusts his sunglasses and squints at her through them, shaking his almost empty can of hard lemonade. "Not even close. This stuff only has like...five percent alcohol."

Stevie sets her own can down, twisting and digging it into the grass so it doesn't tip over. "We could spike it?"

"Yeah? With what?"

"Vodka," Stevie suggests. "We could ask Patrick to bring it out to us."

"Patrick's at the store getting stuff for the grill," David replies. "And really he's taking too long, I am _starving."_

Stevie lays her head on her forearms. "Well I'm not going inside," she says, "I'm comfortable. _You_ could go inside though."

"Yeah, no. You dragged me out here and now I'm very invested in getting a tan."

"Is that it? Or is it because you love spending time with me?"

David makes a disgruntled noise and leans over to dig another can out from the cooler.

It's the hottest day of the summer and the two of them are combating it by drinking cheap spiked lemonades and laying out in the blaring sunshine. David thinks it's a little ridiculous; they could be inside where it's cool or at least somewhere with a breeze, but Stevie showed up, dragged him into the yard with a blanket and forced him to lay down on it.

They're both on their stomachs and Patrick has since gone out to grab stuff for dinner.

Did he ask him to grab chips...?

David glances back over at Stevie, her hair haphazardly thrown up in a bun encircled by a cheap red plastic visor. When she took off her tee earlier, she revealed a sleek black one piece swimsuit underneath. It hugged her nicely and the dark color contrasted with her pale skin. 

David hopes she doesn't burn.

God, he really has to look out for his pale best friend _and_ his pale husband.

"Hey."

"What?"

"I'm gonna put more sunscreen on your back. You're getting a little red."

Stevie gives a soft exhale of, "M'kay," and remains motionless.

If this was three years ago when the two of them were new to their friendship and very jaded, running around possible unspoken feelings, it would be too intimate for them both. But now with their hookups well behind them and David very much married and in love with Patrick, the touches aren't anything aside from casual.

That doesn't mean he can't appreciate how gorgeous his best friend is, though.

He runs his hands over the warm expanse of skin on her back, rubbing the mineral sunscreen into her shoulders. David moves the straps of her swimsuit aside a little to reach there as well. 

A few years ago, he'd kiss Stevie on the center of her back and breathe in the mix of detergent from the motel and the supermarket body wash she used well before he convinced her to use something more natural from the store. It was an intimacy that he enjoyed but never voiced; gentle, private kisses late into the night well after Stevie passed out from their trysts.

It was just something he did, and David isn't really sure she knows about it.

But Stevie, this absolutely stunning, headstrong woman, knows him inside and out. So if she does know he did it, she's never said a word. 

Stevie is so much more than his best friend.

She's _everything._

She's his person.

Not for the first time, David thinks she might just be his soulmate. Platonically, of course, because romantically he has Patrick but...he can have both, right?

That thought alone shakes him to the core and he absolutely _loves_ the idea of it. He gets to have both of these people in his life. It's exciting.

David smiles to himself and thinks, _Thank god for Schitt's fuckin' Creek._

David sets the sunscreen aside, wiping his hands on his bare thighs, and settles back down on his stomach again.

Looking at Stevie, her face is lax and sans creases where she lays with her head still tucked against her folded arms. He takes advantage of the moment, her eyes closed, to press the icy can he plucked from the cooler against her back.

Stevie squirms and swears the second the cold aluminum makes contact with her skin.

"Ugh, what the _hell,_ David!"

She dives for the cooler, taking a handful of ice and throwing it at him. She's laughing madly when she takes another fistful and shoves the ice right down David's swim trunks.

"What the fuck!" David shoots to his feet to shake them out from where he's currently getting frostbite against his ass and thighs.

He's sure as hell he looks absolutely ridiculous doing this little hopping-dance thing, and Stevie, of course, is cackling.

"You're _so_ dramatic," she wheezes once David finally comes down from his momentary freakout. She props herself up on her forearms to take a sip of her lemonade. "You do know that, right?"

David settles himself back down on his stomach, his lip curled up in a snarl. "You're actually the worst."

She smiles mischievously. "Yeah, but what would you do without me?"

"Um, not have my dick nearly frozen off by your childish antics, that's one," he replies, exasperated. 

"It wasn't even that much ice!" 

He makes a face, chin jutting out. "Still."

"Uh-huh. So how's your dick now?"

"Thawing, thanks so much."

She lets out a snort and tilts her head to glance at David's backside. "Those are some pretty tiny shorts there," she notes, eyeing the grey and white pinstripe swim trunks he's wearing. "I bet Patrick had a field day seeing you in them."

"Patrick hasn't seen them yet."

Stevie's eyes go wide. "Oh? Well he's gonna rip them right off of you when he does." She takes a long sip from the can, an eyebrow raised.

"I'm sorry, are you flirting with me?"

She makes an effort to shrug in her position. "Would you have it any other way?"

"Not really, no."

"Good."

"You're also implying that my husband will lose it upon seeing me in these."

Stevie just looks at him impatiently.

"What?"

"I'm not wrong," is her reply, and David hums in agreement. "Just make sure one of you brings out the vodka before you go up to your bedroom and _make looove!"_

David lets out an, "Ew," and rolls to knock her shoulder with his own. 

"Sorry, sorry, what I should have said was 'before you fuck."

"Stop."

David takes a long moment to observe Stevie as she giggles wildly once again. She tosses her head back, the line of her neck long and pulling to accentuate her jawline. She catches his eye eventually and quiets down.

"You're staring, David."

"Mh-hm." He purses his lips together before saying, "I...think you're my soulmate. Or something."

"Or something," she echoes, curious.

"Yeah. Like...platonically, I think."

David expects Stevie to start laughing again or to at least smack his shoulder but she doesn't. 

Instead she says, her brows slightly pinched together, "You _think?"_

They go bashfully quiet for a while, smiling contently together until the patio door slides open and Patrick calls out to them.

David shifts to kiss Stevie's hair. "I'll go get the vodka."

"You better!" She calls after him sleepily, her head back on her arms. "Maybe grab a pitcher?"

He presses a kiss to Patrick's cheek as he walks past, fully aware of his husband eyeing his choice of swim attire. David gives him a subtle show as he walks toward the house.

From the kitchen window, David watches out as Patrick stands over Stevie, her hand blocking the sun despite her visor as they share some story or another. The sight warms his heart.

_Thank god for Schitt's fuckin' Creek, indeed._

**Author's Note:**

> You find find me [@maxbegone](maxbegone.tumblr.com) on tumblr!


End file.
